Feel the Rain
by TDtheMagicMan
Summary: Kyle and Eric pine for each other in secret through stories. A bit of interesting weather and a good friend help merge their tales together. For Azu. Bye FFn!


**Title:** Feel the Rain  
**Author:** Twitchable Wiz  
**Genre:** Romance/angst**  
Rating:** PG-13 or T  
**Fandom:** South Park  
**Pairing(s):** Kyle/Eric  
**Warnings:** language, penis-talk LOL, and slash. Which STILL should not have to be a warning…but we don't want anyone butthurt cuz boys kiss in this, aye? So…you've been warned. Flame me and my friends and I will mock and laugh at you in our late night orgies.

**Summary:** Kyle and Eric pine for each other in secret through stories. A bit of interesting weather and a good friend help merge their tales together. For Azu. Bye FFn!

**Disclaimer:** All characters presented herein are the property of _Comedy Central_, _Trey Parker_, and _Matt Stone_. No profit of any kind is being made from this story. I don't own; please don't sue. I'm dirt-poor anyway, so it's not as if you'd get much. I just love these characters to death, and enjoy playing with them in my mind. _twitches _Any and all song lyrics or literary quotes, unless otherwise noted, are the properties of their respective owners, who will be credited at the end of each chapter. Once again, I do not own, don't sue poor Twitch! Anything otherwise noted, such as poetry or original lyrics, as well as the plot and storyline, are mine. Please do not use, copy, or post elsewhere without explicit permission from me. Printed copies are perfectly fine (if you actually think my work is good enough to print out) as long as proper credit is given. You can reach me through my **homepage**, listed in my profile.

**Further Disclaimers:** none.

**Author's Notes: **Well. Here we go one last time. It's been real, and it's been fun…not sure it's been real fun though. XD But we'll get down together once more, do a little jump and jive before I fade off into the sunset. : P

Twitch's final FFn fic. You'll have to check the profile for details…cuz I don't feel like writing them out twice. : D

This is a little fic I wrote for one of my best friends in the entire world, the unutterably amazing Azu Luna. She recently celebrated a birthday…and since I'm a broke-ass white boy…I wrote her this instead of sending her a real gift. I suck like that.

Firstly…Twitch wrote Kyle/Eric. Your whole universe is now officially fucked. 8D Never thought I'd see the day...but my scandalous friends brainwashed me into thinking it was cute. Also, it's Azu's favorite SP pairing. And I love her so that's what I gave her.

Fic inspired by Azu's love of Kyle/Eric, our mutual "boner" for thunderstorms, and the song "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.

Shut up. I like it.

And you should all know by now that Twitch has really bizarre taste in music. It's a good motivational song and I really get into it. Contributes to my personal feelgood. : P Ms. Bedingfield also got some help from a couple songs by the Jonas Brothers. Shut up again.

Um…cliché drivel as usual. But…do you expect anything else? ;) I'd typically say something cocky to balance out the self-deprecating…but I've got nothing. XD

It was brought to my attention that I sounded…pretty arrogant in my last author's notes. With the whole "decapitating the Wasteland" quote of Bagatelle's and my spell check comment. I'm sorry to anyone I offended. Sometimes I should not say words. But it's all good. I'll leave the decapitating to the writers with real skill. I had no right to bash considering my own level of suck. But you live and you learn, aye?

Now that I've bored you all stupid with my run-on ANs…let's get this party started. 8D

Dedicated first to Azu, who owns you, your mother, and the kitchen sink.Next to my special someone, who also has a mad-on for this pairing…loving you always and forever.Third to Maggie…cuz I'd still be under a rock somewhere and not experiencing some of the best times of my life if it weren't for her. Give her some love. Fourth…to Corrie, Bobby, Rachel, Taylor, Ash, and all the other friends I made through this site. You know I love you all.

P.S. If you can name the pairing at the end, you get e-pie. I'll give you a hint. It's _my_ favorite. ;)

**

* * *

Feel the Rain **

Frustration is a funny thing. It can either spur you to greatness or drive you to utter despair.

I'm not known for being frustrated by anyone. I'm too much of a self-centered asshole for that. But with images of his goofy smile and his eyes that seem to just soak up all the light in the room and reflect it back in flashes of forest green chasing through my head…I couldn't help but admit it. He flustered the hell out of me.

My brain kept telling me what a fag I was. How I'd never be worthy of someone that bright and shining. And that I was a fucking retard for even considering the fact I might very well be in love with him.

Eric Cartman. Queer. It just didn't make any sense. I sure as hell didn't feel like some cock-smoking hippie. And yet…the thought of him did horrible things to my breathing and brought on that always embarrassing "guy problem".

But that's okay. Nobody ever needed to know. I figured I would remain my ever-hateful self to him and write away my longing in private. Could probably write a best-selling novel about it, but nobody would ever be good enough to see it. My private thoughts were nothing for the faint of heart, and besides…there isn't a single person intelligent enough to understand my hidden genius.

Flaming hair and pale skin popped up in my mind and I nearly bashed my head on my desk. Yeah…he'd be smart enough. And worthy enough.

Fucking Jew.

I stared at the paper in front of me, my hand poised above it. I caught myself gazing fascinated at the way the dim sunlight through my grimy window played over each fat sausage digit clenched around a plain mechanical pencil. Each gleam seemed to wink at me…as if my secret was known by each. Damn sun mocked me. I closed my eyes and sought relief in freeze-frames of his face.

Kyle…

Long gone was the scrawny little stressed-out nerd I used to get such pleasure from ripping on. Self-possessed, laid back…and that temper he inherited from his bitch of a mother was a thing of the past. Now he just had this completely disdainful way of looking at you when you upset him that made you want to throw yourself in front of the nearest speeding bus.

Still pretty scrawny…barely came to my shoulder. But he toned up…filled out a bit...and that ass that Bebe drooled over for years? Shall we say she had every reason and then some?

Yet one of the things that so pissed me off about my attraction was…he wasn't hot. Not some drop-dead gorgeous hunk of meat. Just Kyle. Average, ordinary, scruffy jeans and hoodie Kyle of the crooked front tooth and complete inability to keep his shoes tied. I always planned on ending up with some big-tittied blonde super model that'd screw me every night all because of my millions. But I looked at Kyle hunched over a book or something and never wanted anything so badly.

I think it was just his way of looking at the world as if it was solely there for him to brighten. Generosity and kindness were like Ethiopian-speak to me. But he lived them every day. Quick with a joke, quick with a hug for someone hurting (usually because of me), quick to offer you the shirt off his back if that was what you needed. I knew an assload of people who lived (Doy.), but he was one of the only people who honestly _lived_. Like every day was simply another shot at bringing as much happiness as he could before he died.

I hated him for it because it was a concept I couldn't even begin to logically agree with. But part of me was intrigued by his complete freedom from any inhibition when it came to expressing himself. I wanted to be like that, logic be damned. Who knows why?

A clap of thunder startled me out of my thoughts. A shiver ran through me and the tightness in my pants increased. Yeah, thunder makes me horny. You can kiss my black ass.

It was power. Power turned me on. All that raw energy lighting everything and charging the very air around me…instant chubby-inducer. Once again, not a goddamn hippie. About the only thing in nature I liked. Thunder made me think of Kyle. He was like thunder. Those flashes of smile, the roll of his laughter…and even when he was gone, you could still feel him for hours afterward.

I stared out at the rain now pouring over our town. A glance at the clock informed me I'd been daydreaming for over an hour. Awesome how the weather could flip-flop in such a short time. But that's Colorado for you.

Another glance at the still-blank paper in front of me and I growled in anger. I decided to take a walk to clear my head. The rain would help wash everything away and I'd be able to put what I needed to on paper, so then I could forget it for awhile and go about my life like I normally would.

I trudged quickly downstairs, not even bothering to grab my hat. I bellowed that I was going for a walk, and slammed the door shut behind me before Mom could even finish telling me to take a coat. I didn't want my damn coat, thank you very much.

As I made my way out into the downpour, feeling my clothes already begin to soak through, I glanced at the sky and wondered what Kyle was up to…

* * *

Puzzles. Riddles. Complex patterns and bizarre logic problems. They're all usually so easy I bore myself to tears. 

But of all the things to be totally stumped on, why did it have to be him? It pains me to admit it…but as far as challenges go, I'd met my match.

I've always thrived on challenge. Done all my best work under pressure. Willpower is an amazing thing if you know how and where to use it. And it's something I have by the bucket full. My mother wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection…so I learned early to hit every problem head-on with everything in me. I guess it helped me get the good grades I'm so famous for, but it's always kind of left me with little left for my own desires. What most people take for easy-going is simply not having any more energy to put into interpersonal relationships, even if it's something that either offends or excites me.

I'm sure that sounds like the epitome of depressed…but it's not. I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with my friends. And nothing makes me happier than joshing a smile out of someone or raising a room with laughter, usually at my own expense. The sensitive side I get from my Dad also shows quite a bit. It breaks my heart to see anyone in pain of any kind. But my own pain…just kind of scooted to the back of my brain and stayed there till I either forget about it or scrawled it out on reams of notebook paper that ended up hidden in the back of my closet. I'd be ashamed to let anyone see the things that come out of me when I'm sad or upset. Would ruin that image I do my best to portray. Nobody would get it.

And yet I had the most bizarre feeling he'd understand. Why him of all people?

Stupid fatass…

For all my supposed genius, I'd never met a bigger mind-bender than him. I caught sight of his large frame and world-wise brown eyes, and every ounce of rationale I had flew right out the door. Something about his dopey grin and the way his dark hair fell into his eyes all the time made me forget every fact and statistic I ever learned.

Kyle Broflovski. Homo. As if I didn't have enough setting me apart from the rest of my peers. My heritage, my insane mom, my aversion to anything sport or car related…I'm not the most manly of men, and I got ripped on for it plenty. Usually by him. Still drove me crazy with desire. Thank Jehovah for loose pants.

Still I saw his visage as I glared a hole through the empty page in front of me. My hand gripped the plain black pen with vehemence and I was transfixed by the sun dappling my skinny fingers. The dingy golden streaks seem to whisper that I wasn't as smart as I thought I was. Maybe they were right. I let my eyes fall shut and instantly I was greeted with stills of him smiling, laughing, even angry.

Eric…

He'd gone through a metamorphosis around the time we began high school. He also got a lot less mean. He still insulted everyone, was as loud and out-spoken as ever…it just didn't seem like he wanted to consume your soul anymore. And oddly, he refused to let his mom spoil him. Told her he was a big enough man to do things for himself. I never would have imagined.

He was still too big to be allowed, at least to me…but it wasn't rolls of fat anymore. He actually grew into all that pudge I used to jibe him for all the time. He was stocky, solid, and…I can't deny those broad shoulders were pretty damn nice. His eyes weren't cruel anymore…merely condescending. And his hair darkened to an almost black that was rather striking.

One of my confusions though…was that he wouldn't really be considered attractive by most people. Lumbering, clumsy Eric with his preppy shirts and khakis, always trying to look important and not really succeeding because of the dimples in his cheeks that made him look almost clownish. I've known I liked boys since puberty…but I always figured I'd end up with a quiet, mature boy with a taste for casual. Like Kenny or Clyde. But a single nod in the hallway at school and I wanted to be in his arms.

I think it was the passion with which he did anything. Eric never half-assed anything except school. If he was happy, he was delirious. If he was angry, hell hath no fury. If he was sad, your heart broke for him. Every emotion he felt was expressed to its fullest. Watching him do something he loved, like building things, was a study in perseverance and determination. Watching him do something he hated was often humorous and scary at the same time. The idea of exerting myself so whole-heartedly on my own behalf was ludicrous to me.

I despised him a bit because it was something I couldn't ever imagine being able to do. At the same time…I was mesmerized and a little frightened by the intensity he poured into life. I craved that for myself, whether it was rational or not. I think I lost my mind somewhere along the line.

A loud burst of thunder jolted me out of my reverie. I felt that familiar tingle spread through my body and actually gasped out loud as I felt myself harden further. I'm excited by thunder. Strange I know, but that's me.

It was raw force. That kind of strength aroused me. Pure potency, nature's wildness on display…it was what I imagined good sex would be like. I've always loved nature…but thunderstorms were my personal weakness. Thunderstorms reminded me of Eric. The charisma that crackled around him, the boom of his great belly laugh…and that scent of electricity and primal emotion that followed him everywhere.

I focused on the water cascading along the gutters of my street. The beep of my wristwatch told me I'd been lost in fantasy for over an hour. An unusual twist of weather, but we've never had exactly normal weather here in our little mountain town.

My attention was caught by my notebook, still lying untouched. I gave a small sigh of defeat, and decided a stroll through the torrent would invigorate my lagging brain. Everything could spew out on the paper, and then I could return to being the happy-go-lucky Kyle everyone was so fond of.

I left my hat and coat where they were, deciding they weren't necessary. My house was empty, so I didn't need to tell anyone I was leaving. I made my way into the storm, hair dripping into my eyes in a matter of seconds.

As I danced along the sidewalk humming to myself, I pondered what Eric was up to…

* * *

I hate snow…but rain makes me happy. Even more than bright sun. I've never known why. Just seems to match my personality more I guess. 

I shuffled mindlessly down the sidewalk, heading slowly for Kyle's house. My thoughts leapt and flared with every blinding crash of lightning. I had so much going on in my head, and with my parents going at it again, I figured I'd see if Kyle wanted to hang out for a bit.

But as I approached his house I saw him slink out of his house and head off towards Stark's skipping along, making sure to jump in every puddle he came across.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to follow at a distance to see what he was up to.

It was a little weird to see reserved Kyle practically dancing along…but I credited the storm. I knew only too well how a little lightning could make you think the craziest things. The notions in my skull right now weren't exactly the sanest.

Soon enough, we reached the pond. I took shelter under a convenient tree and just watched as Kyle just seemed to lose control. Turning and twisting, arms raised skyward, eyes closed and face raised…he looked more at peace than I'd seen him in years. There was a subtle grace to every emphasized move he made. He looked almost like he was lost in another world.

A flicker of movement to my left caught my eye and I turned to see Eric standing there, looking completely dumbstruck. His eyes were glued to Kyle, and the expression of hunger on his face made me gasp.

I flatter myself a bit of an expert on people, so I'd known about Eric's crush for years. But the need on his face blew me away.

I also knew of Kyle's desire for Eric. He'd once let me read a story he wrote when he first confided his interest in boys to me. The other boy in the story was so obviously Eric, but I played it off like I didn't know. Kyle would have been humiliated.

Something needed to be done to put these two together. Ducking down so I wouldn't be seen, I cautiously lifted a rock and took careful aim. If Kyle ever found out it was me…he'd either kill me or swear his eternal gratitude.

The rock hit him square in the shoulder and he stumbled. His eyes snapped opened and he gave a soft cry. Eric started forward, and Kyle immediately registered his presence. I could hear every word clearly.

"Cartman! What the hell did you do that for?"

"I didn't do anything! What happened?"

"Something hit me!"

"I swear it wasn't me, Kyle."

Kyle seemed slightly taken aback by the concern evidenced on Eric's face. Eric immediately began examining his shoulder, poking and prodding.

"Ow! Stop that! I'm fine."

Eric immediately ceased, looking away across the pond. I crept silently closer to hear his response.

"Sorry. I was just worried."

Kyle's jaw dropped, and he had the decency to look ashamed. He shifted his gaze to the water as well.

"Oh. Well…thanks."

All was silent for a few moments. I started to think maybe I'd failed…but then Eric spoke, so low I almost didn't catch it.

"You looked so free, dancing like that. It was…amazing to watch. I wish I could be that free."

Kyle's gaze snapped to Eric's face in shock. And then the flood came.

"Eric, I think I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time. I don't know why, and I don't care. There's just something about you that makes my heart hurt, but in a good way and I never want it to stop. You've got so much passion in you and sometimes I think about if it was for me. And I know I'm just a dumb Jew and you hate me, but in all my stories you look at me like I'm special and make me feel like I can be myself and you don't care and…"

"You write stories about us too?"

Sputtering, Kyle choked out a startled "What?"

A blush spread slowly across Eric's face and he just nodded. Kyle appeared completely lost for words, standing there with his mouth moving soundlessly.

"Oh fuck this." Eric turned, grabbed Kyle and seized him in a kiss. My other friend immediately melted against him, arms coming up to wrap him in a tight embrace.

I grinned as the lip-lock intensified, Eric pushing Kyle towards a nearby oak. Pressed tightly against it, I heard Kyle let out a soft moan.

He suddenly broke away, glancing down and flushing an even deeper red.

"Car…Eric, is that what I think it is?"

Eric grinned at him slyly. "And I thought you were the smart one of us. Seems like you're not hiding much in that department yourself."

Kyle let out a small chuckle before leaning up to resume the make-out session.

Satisfied when I saw Eric's hand start to slide up Kyle's shirt, I turned and began making my way back towards town. That wasn't anything I needed to see, as hot as it would have been. I had my own someone to go invite for a stroll in the rain. Rather like the lightning. Sharp, excited outbursts…vibrating with energy…made me totally randy with his random flashes of smile…

I decided to pick up some coffee on the way too.

As for Eric and Kyle…all those other stories they wrote? Just preludes. The real story began that night while thunder crashed and inhibitions fell. Still unwritten…but being penned on their hearts with every passing moment.

_**THE END…or not. ;)**_

Review or not…your choice. Azu liked it and that's what matters to me.

Farewell, FFn. Thanks for the memories.

Much love,

Twitch


End file.
